Dealing With The Devil
by MizJoely
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode Civil Defense, in which Gul Dukat offers Kira Nerys a more personal alternative to save the station.
1. New Deal

Gul Dukat lowered himself into Commander Benjamin Sisko's chair. Formerly his own chair and, he knew, one day his own again. Everything that had been his would return to his possession. It was only a matter of time.

Time. The one thing this station had precious little of, which was of course why he was here, in Sisko's office with Major Kira Nerys, the station's Bajoran second in command, standing before him. He spoke without preamble: "I know time is of the essence, Major, so I'll be brief." He leaned forward and flicked Commander Sisko's prized baseball off its stand, watching as it rolled off the desk and onto the floor before continuing: "I think it's time to reestablish a permanent Cardassian presence aboard this station. Nothing too elaborate, mind you. A garrison would suffice." He smiled insincerely. "I can deploy troops from my ship immediately. And in return, I'll solve your current dilemma."

Kira stood stiffly in front of the desk, the only thing moving her eyes as they tracked the ball during its descent to the floor. She remained silent during Dukat's entire speech, returning her gaze to him and speaking only as he finished. "Now you know I'm never going to agree to that!" Her voice was incredulous.

Dukat nodded. "I thought you might say something like that," he replied. "I suppose if I reminded you how many people would die if this station self-destructed, you'd simply tell me you'd rather let that happen than allow a Cardassian presence to be reestablished here, that perhaps they might even prefer such a fate."

"Damned right," Kira snapped, then paused, mouth open to make another scathing comment. Her lips slowly closed, and she cast a suspicious look at Dukat through narrowed eyes. "You sound as if you were expecting me to say that, to turn you down."

Dukat smiled slightly as he leaned back in Sisko's chair. "I was."

"So why bother asking me, if you already knew what I was going to say?" Kira was confused, and didn't bother trying to hide it. Confused and annoyed; the station had less than 30 minutes of life left to it, and Dukat was wasting a fair amount of that time by engaging in some sort of foolish word game!

"Because I wanted to give you more than one option, of course," Dukat replied, an unknown emotion glittering in his eyes. "I wanted to be certain that you were aware you had…choices."

"You could just help us without putting conditions on your assistance," Kira pointed out with a scowl. "It would go a long way toward establishing a cordial relationship between Cardassia and the Federation. Not to mention Bajor."

"If I were interested in such a thing, I might do as you suggest," Dukat agreed. "As it is…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged. "As it is," he repeated, "all I'm interested in right now is your response to my next--and, I might add, final--offer."

Ah, the negotiations were over. Cards were being laid on the table, as Chief O'Brien would say. Finally. "That being?" she asked with a pointed glance at the chronometer.

"That being a more personal Cardassian presence aboard this station, for a strictly limited period of time--say, one night? And in a strictly limited area of the station. Your quarters, to be exact."

Kira stared at Dukat, not quite certain she was hearing him correctly. "Are you saying--are you implying--what _are_ you saying, Dukat?" she finally demanded, balking at the first interpretation that came to mind. He couldn't possibly be saying what she thought he was saying. Could he?

Apparently so. "I am saying that I will cancel the self-destruct sequence and return this station to order, thus saving every life on board, without making it a political issue," he emphasized. "All you have to do is consent to--how shall I put it?--ah, yes, that wonderful human euphemism I heard Chief O'Brien use once. Spend the night with me. In your quarters. In whichever part of your quarters you prefer having sex in," he clarified. In case she still wasn't getting the picture.

He couldn't make it any more blunt than that. Kira sat in stunned silence as precious seconds ticked by. "You're saying that unless I let you…" she couldn't get out the words _have sex with_, so she settled for another human euphemism instead. "Unless I sleep with you, you'll let this station blow up. Killing everyone on board."

Dukat pursed his lips in thought. "That is what it sounds like, isn't it?" He paused to allow his response to sink in before continuing. "I offer my assistance in exchange for a night with you. And I want to make it clear that I am looking for a night of, shall we say, _enthusiastic_ coupling, not just a warm body." His smile deepened. "I am looking for a night with a responsive woman, someone who gives as good as she gets. And before you make any snide comments, Nerys, that woman will be you."

Kira felt her teeth grinding at the familiar use of her name while part of her mind wondered how she could possibly find the energy to worry about something so trivial when Dukat's every word was an affront. "And if I refuse?" she asked, even though she knew the response she would get.

Dukat made a tch-ing sound as he shook his head. "Are you truly willing to let everyone on this station die merely to save yourself from what might not be an unpleasant experience? I understand your patriotism allowing for the deaths of all these people--Federation, Bajoran, and others--to save countless other Bajoran lives from prolonged exposure to Cardassian influences," his voice took on a mocking tone, "but really, Nerys, just to spare yourself? I've avoided making a political issue out of it. Can you do the same?"

Another precious few moments ticked by while Kira thought furiously, trying to find some way to get around Dukat's "offer." The mere thought of sharing her body with him repulsed her, but he was right about one thing: she might be willing to sacrifice the lives of herself and hundreds of other people for a patriotic principle, to save her world from a second Cardassian infestation, but she could not in good conscience sacrifice them just to save herself from personal unpleasantness. And Dukat knew he had her; he was obviously unwilling to offer his assistance without attaching a price tag, and there simply wasn't time to explore other alternatives. Especially with Commander Sisko trapped elsewhere on the station, and Dax injured…

Her nod was firm, showing none of the reluctance in her mind, none of the doubts. "All right, Dukat. You've got yourself a deal." She swept out of Commander Sisko's office, not bothering to look behind her. All she would see would be Dukat's self-satisfied smirk, and she had a feeling she'd be seeing enough of that before their outstanding business was completed.

"We'll work out the details after you've finished cleaning up your little mess," he called after her. She jerked her head in bare acknowledgment of his words before the doors hissed shut behind her.

"Gul Dukat has graciously agreed to override the self-destruct command for us before he leaves."

Bashir gaped at Kira, then moved his gaze toward Sisko's office. He traded stunned gazes with Dax and Garak as Dukat strolled back into Ops, then all three looked at Kira, who was very determinedly not looking back at them--or Dukat.

Garak opened his mouth as if to say something, to offer some sort of objection or voice a question, then clamped it shut as Kira shot him a glare set well past stun. His eyes instead turned to Dukat as the other Cardassian swaggered over to the center of Ops, surveying the wreckage and waiting a dramatic minute longer before spitting out the string of numbers that meant their salvation. Then, as the computer acknowledged the validity of the codes and turned control of the station back over to them, he walked over to Kira, bowed, and touched his wrist. "I'm ready."

And he was gone.


	2. Not Telling

**oOo**

"Major, I asked you a question. How did you convince Dukat to assist us, when you and the others have indicated that he originally had no intention of doing so? At least, not without demanding some sort of concession from us first. That is certainly the impression I received from Dr. Bashir."

"Couldn't he have changed his mind?" Kira hedged. She was back in the commander's office, this time facing its current occupant and not one who merely coveted that position. And Commander Benjamin Sisko was not in a good mood.

"That is not an answer and you know it," Sisko snapped, as expected. "You are not telling me something, and I would like to know what that is." The Cardassian vessel carrying Dukat had vanished well before Sisko managed to make his way back to Ops, and the reports he'd received from Dax and Bashir left him with more questions than answers. Kira had refused to tell either of them, or anyone else, for that matter, what had gone on during her private meeting with Dukat, merely set to work restoring order. The other two had, reluctantly, dropped it.

Or rather, Dax had. When Bashir tried to push for an answer, Kira had apparently avoided the issue by reminding him that he had at least one patient to deal with, if not more. He had been sufficiently distracted by her words to drop the question and bustle Dax off to the Infirmary, but it had been the first thing he brought up in his verbal report to Sisko a few hours later. And even if he hadn't said anything, Garak would have been more than willing to take up the slack. He was positively bursting with the desire to share his suspicions with Sisko, but had, in the end, been forced to admit that was all they were: suspicions.

Not that Sisko didn't have suspicions of his own, based not only on the reports he'd received once he, his son Jake, and Chief O'Brien had dug themselves out of the rubble and made it back to Ops, but on his personal knowledge of Dukat. Never under any circumstances Sisko had witnessed or heard about had Dukat willingly given up the advantage. Never. He'd been forced into doing so, occasionally manipulated into doing so, but willingly? Without some sort of profit to the Cardassian Empire or himself? Sisko found that difficult to believe.

"Sir." With a barely visible start Sisko returned to the present as Kira responded to his demand. "Isn't it enough to know that the station was saved with no lives lost and at no political cost to either the Federation or Bajor? Can't you just leave it at that?"

Sisko was startled to hear what he could swear was a note of barely restrained panic in his first officer's voice, and that was enough to make him hesitate. That, and the growing belief that Garak and Bashir were right, that there was more going on here then met the eye. Kira was placing a shade too much emphasis on the word "political." That decided him; he would do as she asked and drop it. For now. If what he was beginning to suspect was true, badgering his second-in-command would get him nowhere. He needed time to think it through, to decide on the correct approach to take. So he nodded in response to Kira's desperate plea and allowed her to leave without asking any of the hundred or so questions that jostled for attention in his mind. But they wouldn't be ignored forever.

Neither would he.

Kira repressed a sigh of relief as Commander Sisko nodded slow, reluctant acceptance of her words. She hated the pleading note that had somehow crept into her voice, but she desperately needed her commanding officer to accept what she told him at face value. And it had been the truth, every word; the deal she'd struck with Dukat was private, had nothing to do with the Federation or Bajoran politics, had nothing to do with anything or anyone on this station.

Except herself. Nodding distractedly at Sisko's dismissal, Kira made her way from his office, across Ops, over to the turbolift, all without saying a word. Sisko watched her go, one hand toying with his baseball, which had apparently fallen to the floor during the upheaval. There was definitely something going on, but for now he would respect the major's right to privacy. At least, he would until he and his conscience could agree on how to get around that little stumbling block. He even toyed with the idea of ordering her to tell him exactly what had transpired between them, then dismissed it as being too heavy handed, especially in such a delicate situation. Officially, he had no say in the personal lives of his crew, doubly so for the Bajoran nationals under his command. Even his position as Bajoran Emissary didn't give him the right to simply trample over someone's expressed desire to keep something private. Not unless he could prove there was harm being done. And right now, the only harm he could prove was the physical damage to the station and various personnel around him.

Kira would simply have to wait.

**oOo**

As Kira made her way down the crowded corridors toward the main Promenade, she went over and over her conversation with Sisko. He wasn't the type to give up so easily; she'd seen the desire to press her for more details, for answers, seen it clearly in his eyes, but he'd acceded to her own desires, at least for the moment. And that, she supposed, was the most she could ask for. If he came back with more questions, she would find another way to put him off. But she couldn't worry about that now, only if and when it happened later. For now, she had other worries, Dukat being the biggest. When she reached her destination, however, she forced herself to drop it. She'd spent far too much time brooding on Dukat and his crazy demands. Their agreement was for "after clean-up" and although part of her wanted desperately for that clean-up to take, oh, about a thousand years, the practical side of her was busy calculating that it would actually take about a week to get the station fully operational.

Or as fully operational as it ever got; according to Chief O'Brien, the chances of _Deep Space 9_ ever being "fully operational" by Federation standards were vanishingly small. But a week was a safe estimate. And a week should be plenty of time for her to figure out how she was going to handle Dukat's next visit.

She hoped.


	3. So Little Time

**Author's note:** _I can't believe I forgot to mention sooner that this story was originally published in _Outpost_ 9, a DS9 fanzine, way back in 1998. There are 3 wonderful illustrations by wonderful fan illustrator Lauren Francis, which I can scan into jpeg's and email to anyone who's interested. They were tailored specifically for the story (instead of just being static head shots or generic character illos), and are absolutely gorgeous. Onto the next section!_

**Four Days Later**

Sisko held in an impatient sigh as he waited for the Hitari Foreign Trade Commissioner to finish his latest tirade against the Bajoran government. He'd quickly grown tired of hearing the phrase "when the Cardassians were in charge," and he knew the Bajoran Trade Minister and his people were even more tired of hearing it. However, they weren't tired of it enough to break off negotiations, and Commissioner H'srel always managed to sense when they were almost to that point and suddenly show signs of being reasonable--or at least of being willing to drop that particular tangent. Besides, a trade agreement between the two governments had far too many advantages for both sides for any sort of petty name-calling to be allowed to break off negotiations, even with the prickly Bajoran pride involved. It was especially advantageous for the mineral-poor Bajorans, and both sides knew it. Which was why H'srel had no compunction to resorting to snide remarks whenever he felt his government wasn't getting what it deserved. Which seemed to be all the time, Sisko thought in mounting frustration.

The Bajorans and Hitari had been wrangling over trade concessions for nearly a week now, and H'Srel's incessant demands on Sisko's time, both as ranking Federation officer and as Bajoran Emissary, had taken up far more time than Sisko liked. He'd tried suggesting that the negotiations be held on Bajor, considering the physical state of the station, had even tried to postpone the talks, but neither tactic had worked. Although the Hitari had willingly agreed to travel to Bajor, it was only on the condition that he accompany them as mediator. Thus he'd lost three full days in traveling to Bajor and setting up negotiations there, only to end up back on the station, which was deemed more neutral territory. At this rate, he'd never find the time to talk to Odo about Major Kira, especially since it had turned out to be a particularly busy week for the station's security chief and resident shapeshifter as well. An outbreak of thefts and petty crimes in the wake of their earlier disaster, as well as some minor Maquis activity, had seemed in collusion with Sisko's own problems to keep the two of them on completely different schedules; twice Sisko had tried to contact Odo, only to be informed that he was "indisposed"--a polite way for the Bajoran security officer on duty to let Sisko know that Odo had reverted to his natural, gelatinous state and was thus unable to speak to anyone.

He'd decided that Odo was the best person with whom to discuss his concerns about Major Kira, although he had no shortage of other volunteers, everyone from Garak to Dr. Bashir to Dax. But Dax, whom he would have been most inclined to allow to look into the matter, had been called away on a much-delayed mission in the Gamma Quadrant for the next two weeks, a mission that had already been postponed twice and was now past the point of avoidance, no matter what condition the station was in. At least, that had been the forcefully stated opinion of the Starfleet captain who'd arrived to pick her up the day after the station had literally tried to destroy itself.

Bashir was also out of the question, he was far too busy not only with taking care of residual injuries from that same near-destruction of the station, but also with an outbreak of an especially virulent form of flu a trader had inadvertently brought aboard. As for Garak, although Sisko had politely thanked the Cardassian tailor for his offer, he had just as politely turned it down. If Kira found out Sisko was attempting to probe into her personal life, he'd catch enough hell, but if she found Garak doing the probing... He shuddered as he visualized her reaction.

All that aside, Sisko's instincts still insisted that the direct approach he and Kira both normally favored would be a mistake this time, no matter who was doing the approaching. If that were going to work, it would have done so when he first questioned Kira regarding Dukat's reasons for helping them without extracting any overt costs. Not that he enjoyed discussing his second-in-command's personal life with anyone, but Odo was nothing if not discreet. Besides, he probably had the best handle on the major of anyone on the station.

The station itself was still undergoing extensive repairs from that same disaster, their encounter with a Cardassian booby-trap his son Jake had inadvertently set off at the beginning of the week, just before the Hitari and Bajoran representatives arrived. Chief O'Brien estimated several more days before the station was "up to snuff," as he put it, and Sisko found himself longing for that day--and the return of reliable replicators--nearly as much as he longed for the trade negotiations to be over and done with. _Wishing won't make it so,_ he reminded himself as he reluctantly returned his attention to the latest list of changes demanded by the Hitari.

It was going to be another long night.


	4. Back Alley Deal

**Two Days Later**

"Major?" Quark's voice echoed through the empty chamber as he peered into the dimly lit depths, nose wrinkled in distaste. Why would Major Kira want to meet him here, of all places? He'd been immediately suspicious of the message his brother handed him, but Rom had assured him that Major Kira had personally delivered the note, so he reluctantly gave up the idea of it being some sort of trick, and even more reluctantly decided to do as the note requested and meet her. But where was she? He had just opened his mouth to call her again when he felt a hand clapped against the lower half of his face, effectively gagging him.

"It's me," Kira's voice hissed in his ear, and he stopped struggling as she released him and stepped back. She continued in a hushed voice, "Do you always advertise your private meetings like that?"

Quark looked offended. "That would be very bad for business," he huffed quietly. "But I wasn't aware this _was_ a business meeting, Major."

"Well, it is," she snapped, then took a deep, calming breath. "I need something, and I'm betting you can get your grubby little hands on it, if anyone can."

"That depends," the Ferengi replied cautiously. His curiosity was aroused, but years of experience kept him from revealing how intrigued he was. If he was reading this situation correctly, then Major Kira Nerys, Sisko's second in command and a ranking officer in the Bajoran militia, was asking him for a favor. And not just any favor, but one that required secrecy. Even better. This had the potential to be one of the most profitable meetings he'd ever held--if he handled it correctly. "What is it you need?"

Kira leaned forward and told him, as succinctly and quietly as possible.

Quark listened with an attentive frown, then gaped at Kira as she finished. She managed to look defensive, nervous, and slightly annoyed all at the same time. He couldn't help his reaction; he burst into laughter, stopping only as she moved forward and backed him against a nearby wall. "You can't be serious!"

"Dead serious, and keep your voice down," she hissed in annoyance. "This is no laughing matter."

"It is if you just asked me what I think you asked me," Quark replied, but he lowered his voice even though he couldn't restrain a smirk. "It's either some sort of joke or else you brought me here to seduce me, and although I'm flattered by the offer…"

Kira's face turned an interesting shade of purple at Quark's words, and it was obvious she was keeping herself from throttling him only through sheer force of will. "You can get _that_ thought out of your mind right now," she snarled. "Not even in jest, do you hear me?"

Quark raised his hands in a defensive motion as he skipped nervously out of reach. "Now, Major, no need for violence, certainly not at this stage of the negotiations." His eyes lit up at the word, the threat of bodily harm negated as he remembered that this was, indeed, a negotiation. Something the Ferengi excelled at--and, as the major had already pointed out, certainly no laughing matter. "Let me make sure I have this straight. You want me to obtain an aphrodisiac, one strong enough to make someone willing to--" he used a vulgar Klingon phrase that made Kira wince, "--with someone they normally would not be willing to do that with, and you promise that, in spite of this stipulation, it isn't be used on someone against their will." Kira nodded. "Is that everything, or have I missed a detail or two?"

Kira shook her head. "No, that's it. That and the fact that this cannot be repeated to anyone, and I do mean _anyone_," she stressed, eyes glittering dangerously. "If so much as a hint of what I'm asking for gets out, I'll know exactly who to throttle." She glanced around, uncomfortably aware that she had raised her voice. She and Quark were alone in one of the unused sections of the station, but prying eyes and ears could be anywhere. However, it was a risk she had to take, she was that desperate. She'd wracked her brains all week, and this was the only thing she'd been able to come up with, the only way she could find to fulfill her part of the demon's bargain she'd made with Dukat. It wasn't strictly honest or honorable, but he had specified willing and this was the only way she could even consider sharing her body with him without throwing up.

Besides, time was running out. Her and Chief O'Brien's estimates of the time needed for repairs had been nearly identical, and she had no doubt that Dukat was aware of their schedule as well. "Can you get it, or not?"

"Well, I'm certain I can put my hand on any number of such items, but of course I need to know what sex and species its to be administered to," Quark replied blandly. "Otherwise there might be... unfortunate side effects."

Kira gritted her teeth, forcing herself not to grab him by his oversized ears and shake the information out of him. "It is for a Bajoran female," she ground out, aware that he needed to know but also aware that he was using it as an excuse to get more out of her than she wanted to give. "And that is all I'm going to tell you. Now. Can you get it or can't you?"

"I think I might have just the thing you're looking for," was Quark's cautious reply. He knew when not to push his luck as far as the major was concerned, and she was just about at that point. A good negotiator knew when to back down a bit, and he already had more than enough information for now. "I might have something left over from the Occupation..."

He could tell by the sudden fury in her eyes he'd almost gone too far with that one. He scuttled sideways, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to distance himself from Kira's disgusted anger. Not to mention her rapidly clenching and unclenching fists. "Now, Major, I'm not saying I ever sold it to any Cardassians, I'm just saying I happen to have something in my possession from that period of time that might suit your current needs. Honestly," he added, his words coming in a near babble as panic began to set in, "I've never used it or sold it, it was just something I happened to pick up once. A long time ago." He ran out of breath and placating words at the same time, uncertain if Kira was even hearing him anymore.

Quark watched warily until she lowered her eyes, unclenched her fists, and forced her breathing back to normal, logging her reaction for future reference. It had to be important that she wanted this item more than she wanted to kill him for actually possessing it and having possibly sold it to anyone. Especially Cardassians. Of course, he'd spoken nothing but the absolute truth when he said he'd never used it personally or sold it, but she hadn't asked him anything about trading it, and he wasn't about to volunteer the information. Especially not now, with her still half-inclined to do him severe bodily harm. "All right, whatever," she finally said through clenched teeth. "I need enough for one night, and I expect the rest of it to disappear. Forever."

Quark thought better of protesting; Major Kira was still teetering on the edge of changing her mind, and he didn't want to be the one to push her the wrong way. Redheads were so volatile, no matter what the species. Chief O'Brien had made that remark once, and Quark had found it to be nothing but the truth. "We still haven't agreed on a price," he reminded her.

"I suppose that my agreeing not to kill you or turn you over to Odo for questioning isn't going to be enough this time?" He shook his head firmly. She wanted this item more than he feared retaliation, and they both knew it. The fact that she didn't simply order him to give it to her told him that much. "Never let the seller know how desperate you are for what's being sold," was one of the cardinal rules of Ferengi business dealings; she really should study her Rules of Acquisition before trying to strike a deal with an experienced Ferengi businessman, Quark thought smugly.

Kira sighed, and Quark kept the victorious smile from his face only through years of practice. "All right, just tell me what you want."

"Exclusive video rights?" Quark suddenly found himself with a pair of very strong Bajoran hands wrapped around his throat. "Urk! Just kidding, Major," he wheezed. Her hands unwrapped themselves from around his neck with what seemed to Quark like great reluctance, and he skittered further away, rubbing his throat. "You have no sense of humor. I realize it's due to your upbringing, but you might try to work on it now that the Occupation is over!"

"What. Do. You. Want?" Kira ground out, her patience nearing its admittedly short limits. "No jokes, no innuendo. Just tell me."

"I don't know," Quark admitted after a moment of intense thought. "I could think of about a hundred things, but I have to admit that you caught me off -guard with this. Give me a little time to think of something appropriate."

"No!" Quark's eyebrows shot up at the major's half-shout, and she modulated her voice to an intense whisper with her next words. "I need it soon. Very soon," she stressed. "I'm willing to talk about payment later, but I need it no later than tomorrow."

Quark's mouth dropped open in an automatic objection--give up the merchandise before extracting payment? No self-respecting Ferengi would ever do business with him again. Then he reconsidered. This time, there might be more profit in waiting and allowing Kira to have what she wanted. If she got her way now, then she'd be even more obligated to him. Yes, this situation definitely had possibilities, and Quark was no fool. Ignoring the small voice that warned there might be more trouble in this than any possible profit could make up for, he nodded. "All right, Major. You can pick it up tonight, at the bar. Don't worry," he added, forestalling the objections he saw forming on her face. "No one will know what it is. Or even that I gave it to you."

She hesitated a moment longer, then nodded. Without another word, she turned and left. Quark watched her go, his mind racing, then glanced at his surroundings distastefully. This vole's nest was no place to sort things out; he needed to be at the bar, or in his office. Besides, Rom couldn't be trusted to run the place for much longer on his own.

Kira allowed herself a shaky sigh of relief as she and Quark headed their separate ways. Relief not only that this clandestine meeting was over, but also because she'd finally found a way--after too much lost sleep and focus--to fulfill her part of the bargain.

There had been no communication from Dukat since his departure, but Kira had no doubts that he'd been keeping tabs on the station's situation; she noted after a few days had passed and repairs were well underway that a Cardassian "diplomatic contingent" had been scheduled to come through the wormhole at the end of the week, and that a Cardassian warship was scheduled to meet it at _Deep Space Nine_. Dukat's warship, of course. The official purpose of the visit was debriefing and exchange of information before the "diplomats"--it was an open secret that most Cardassians with that title, at least those going to the Gamma Quadrant, were really spies--returned to Cardassia Prime and Dukat's ship headed for a nearby Cardassian colony in an unsubtle show of colors. But none of that mattered to Kira, although part of her mind analyzed the situation before dismissing it as typical Cardassian politics. No, the important facts were that Dukat was coming to _Deep Space Nine_ just about when the major repairs were expected to be finished, and he and the "diplomatic contingent" would be spending a full day--and night--on the station.

Kira Nerys had never believed in coincidences, and she certainly didn't bother trying to tell herself that situation hadn't been orchestrated by a certain Gul with a hidden agenda. Oh, the "diplomats" were no doubt scheduled to return, but Dukat had doubtlessly arranged their exact arrival date, and his own appointment as the mission debriefer.

She just hoped Quark could come up with what she needed, or else she would be forced into the unpleasant position of breaking her word, however she'd been coerced into giving it. Although why she should care what Dukat thought of her, especially after using the near-destruction of the station to wrangle such a promise from her…

_Don't go there, Nerys,_ she warned herself as she made her way to the nearest turbolift and from there to Ops. _This is not about what Dukat thinks of you or what you think of him. This is a bargain that you agreed to, plain and simple. And breaking your word is not an option, no matter who you made it to._

Not at all comforted by her thoughts, she entered the nearest 'lift. For some reason, the passengers that joined her two decks later decided against saying anything to her.

It just didn't seem in their best interest.


	5. Blackmail, Lightly Applied

**That Night**

Quark glanced over his shoulder. Even though he was alone in the bar, nearly half an hour after closing, he still fretted over the possibility that someone might see him and wonder what he was up to. Even though he spent every night after closing going over the day's receipts, sometimes for hours, tonight he felt uneasy. Exposed. And he knew Odo, at least, would find his movements suspicious, since he couldn't seem to help the furtive way he kept glancing over his shoulder, then down at the data padd in his hands, then back over toward the door as he went over the situation in his mind once again…

Everything had gone as planned. Major Kira had appeared at the appointed time, vague though that had been, had a drink, palmed the small vial Quark casually hid behind her glass, and left, all without saying a word.

But now, after the wheels had been set in motion, something felt…off. The more Quark thought about it, the more uneasy he became. Something was up, something big, and normally that made his ears quiver with anticipation, but not this time. Not with Major Kira involved. Under other circumstances he would jump at the chance to get her in his debt, but now that he'd had time to think and not merely react, everything about this deal screamed "back off" to his survival instincts, no matter how loudly his business instincts insisted it was the best thing to happen to him since--well, ever. And although there were several Rules of Acquisition that could be interpreted as stating that the business instinct was the one to listen to, somehow self-preservation was starting to seem more attractive.

The struggle between two equally strong instincts continued as Quark sat at the bar, half-heartedly pushing the data padd around with one finger. He had just about made up his mind to head for his quarters and wait for the whole thing to blow over when an unexpected voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. "Hello, Quark."

It was Garak, of all people, sitting casually at the other end of the bar. Holding a half-empty glass, raising it in a mocking salute once he had Quark's attention. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" Quark blustered, giving the drink--the unpaid for drink--almost as much attention as his uninvited guest. "It's after hours. We're closed. And now I have to add that drink into the tally." He tapped the data padd for emphasis.

Garak shrugged and downed the remainder of his c_anar_. "I think you'll want to hear what I have to discuss with you." He placed the glass deliberately on the bar, Quark's gaze following it uneasily before he forced his attention back to Garak's face.

Quark started to rise. "Sorry, Garak, but anything we have to discuss--"

"Would be better left between the two of us," the Cardassian tailor inserted smoothly, tilting his head to one side in a quizzical fashion as he added, "Unless, of course, you want me to tell Odo what you gave Major Kira this afternoon?"

Quark slowly retook his seat as he stared at Garak's smiling face. The man was constantly smiling, as if he knew something no one else did; it was his normal expression. Which made it hard to judge if he actually did know something now, or was merely bluffing, if he was--how did Chief O'Brien put it? Oh yes. Fishing for information.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he hedged. "Major Kira merely stopped in for a drink, she does that every now and then."

"But it isn't every day she palms a vial filled with a certain illegal aphrodisiac, now is it," Garak countered. "A vial _you_ gave her. And before you try another attempt at dodging me, let me remind you that _J'varh_ has a very distinctive look."

Quark tried not to let his discomfit show; so much for the theory that Garak was bluffing. Somehow, he knew what Quark had acquired for the major; the question was, what was he going to do with that information? Or better still, what did want in exchange for his silence? Because he wouldn't be here now, letting Quark know that he was in on what was supposed to be a private deal, not if he intended to tell someone else about it. "And if I did give her a vial, what's that to you? If you wanted me arrested," he added shrewdly, "Odo would have already paid me a visit. So what do you want?" No sense wasting time. If blackmail was intended, he wanted to get it over with.

"What I want isn't the question," Garak countered. "It's what Major Kira wants with an illegal aphrodisiac that's the question. I wonder," he continued, leaning forward, "what use she could possibly have for something like that? So soon after she and Gul Dukat spoke together privately and he oh-so-altruistically saved the station for us."

"I get it, you don't have to spell out every detail for me," Quark snapped. In fact, he'd already put most of it together for himself, but hadn't wanted to let the major know he even suspected the reason she might need the _J'varh_ he'd acquired for her. Not that he had anything against the use of sexual favors to pay off a debt, but he was forced to admit that was what had set his "back off" instincts screaming. Getting involved in a business deal with Major Kira was one thing; getting involved, however obliquely, with Gul Dukat was just begging for trouble.

"And what do you suppose I'd like you to do with this information?" was Garak's next question.

"If I had to guess, I'd _suppose_ you'd like me to keep it to myself, since it's nobody's business but the Major's," Quark grumbled, "but I _suppose_ I'd be wrong. So I _suppose_ you expect me to do something about it."

Garak nodded, satisfied. Quark was reluctant, but not completely against the idea, or he'd have put up more than this token resistance. The Ferengi occasionally showed signs of developing a conscience, but often required prodding before putting it to use. "I _suppose_ you might speak to Odo about it. Let him know what Dukat forced Kira to agree to do."

"Why don't you do it?" Quark asked suspiciously. "I'm not exactly high on Odo's list of people he trusts."

"Because I don't want anyone to know I'm involved," Garak said. "It's as simple as that. I chose you to speak to Odo because you already know what's going on, and the less people involved, the better."

Well, he certainly had _that_ right, Quark thought sourly. "Suppose I do this, um, _favor_, for you. Odo's going to know where she got the vial," he pointed out. "Or he'll figure it out. How does that put me ahead?"

"Would it be better for Odo to find out from you, or from someone else?" Garak asked with another smile. A tighter one, this time. More deadly. "I'd hate for him to hear it from an anonymous source--especially if the information came to him _after_ Major Kira had already, shall we say, sealed the bargain," he finished delicately.

Quark snorted in disgust, but was forced to admit that Garak had him. "Fine, all right," he grumbled. "I'll _think_ about it."

Garak nodded. "I can't ask for more." He rose to leave, but turned back before reaching the door. "Of course, I'll know if you don't tell him."

Quark waved him away irritably. "Yeah, right, whatever. Good night, Garak, come again soon--during regular business hours. And you still owe me for that drink."

The tailor flipped a coin over his shoulder as he sauntered out the door of the bar. It landed with a quiet "ping" on the counter--right next to the glass. Quark muttered several unpleasant things under his breath, but heaved himself to his feet, headed for the end of the bar, and tucked the coin into his waistband. After all, it was an after-hours transaction, no need for him to adjust the day's receipts just for that.

Quark leaned on the bar, brooding on Garak's words as he debated his next actions. On the one hand, he'd already delivered the goods to the major, although without having extracted payment as of yet. His business instinct was still grumbling over that, but he ignored it. On the other hand, Garak was very persuasive--and his less-than-subtle threats to leak Quark's possession of an illegal substance to Odo left him without a choice.

"So I guess I'd better do it," Quark muttered, then hit the intercom. Quickly, before he could change his mind. "Quark to Odo. Can you come to the bar?"

"What is it, Quark?" Odo's grumbling voice came back. "I'm not exactly free at the moment. Can it wait?"

"No, it can't," Quark shot back. "It's urgent. And it involves a certain Bajoran major we both know." He didn't dare say anything more over the intercom, and held his breath as he waited to see if what he'd already said had been enough to intrigue Odo.

"Very well," the security chief replied after a brief pause. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Odo out."

Quark smiled in relief; it was out of his hands now. His two instincts could wrestle with each other until the end of the millennium, but since he'd called Odo he was now committed to dumping what he knew into the Constable's capable hands--or whatever appendage he felt like exhibiting at any given time.

He only hoped that Garak's timely intervention had forced him into following the right instinct.


	6. Consider the Buck Passed

**oOo**

"I'm telling you, Odo, something's going on with Major Kira," Quark insisted. "Look, I'm breaking a confidence by telling you this…"

"Which is something you'd never do under ordinary circumstances," Odo scoffed, but the sarcasm was lightly applied. Odo might be listening with that well-practiced air of disdain with which he approached any conversation with the Ferengi, but Quark could sense the intrigued curiosity beneath the disdain--and the beginnings of what sounded suspiciously like concern. So he ignored Odo's comment and kept talking.

"Gul Dukat is coming aboard the station tomorrow, supposedly to meet with a diplomatic contingent returning from the Gamma Quadrant," he began.

"Common knowledge," Odo interrupted. "Everyone knows he's really meeting with Cardassian spies. Giving me this information is hardly breaking a confidence, Quark."

"Would you please stop interrupting and listen to me?" Odo blinked at the uncharacteristic vehemence of Quark's frustrated demand, but showed no other sign of surprise. He waited a beat, then inclined his head, indicating that he would do as Quark requested. This time. "Look, it's also common knowledge that Dukat spoke privately with Major Kira before he gave over the codes to save the station from self-destructing last week, and that he supposedly wrung no concessions from her or anyone else. And I would have bet the house that he would have demanded at least the establishment of a Cardassian garrison here before lifting a finger to help us."

"That would seem to be a reasonable expectation, not only for the Cardassians, but for Dukat himself. He has always been an opportunist," Odo agreed.

"Right! A man after my own heart," Quark rushed ahead. "So I figured he must have struck a private deal with the major, since she was very careful to tell Commander Sisko that there would be no political cost to either Bajor or the Federation." He leaned back, looking satisfied.

"Putting aside the interesting question of exactly how you found out the contents of a private conversation between Major Kira and Commander Sisko, you still haven't told me anything I didn't already know or suspect. Nor have you told me anything in the nature of a confidence--one involving you directly, at any rate," Odo corrected himself. "Would you kindly dispense with the background and get to the point?"

"All right, I was just getting to that," Quark grumbled. "Major Kira asked me to acquire a certain item for her. When she told me what it was, and then when I found out that Dukat would be aboard DS9 soon, I figured it all out." Well, he had, it wasn't a real lie. He'd told Garak the truth when he said the Cardassian wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know or suspect. But no need to let Odo know that, not when he was doing such a splendid job of keeping Garak's name out of it. "That's why I asked you to meet me here."

"What, exactly, did she ask you to procure?" Odo asked, not bothering to hide his interest now. This conversation was turning out very differently from what he'd expected. Unless, of course, this was simply another scam of Quark's, but it didn't have that sort of feeling to it. No, for once he believed the Ferengi to be sincere. All he had to do was figure out what his angle was, how this benefitted him, and any nagging doubts he had would vanish. It certainly wasn't for altruistic purposes, he knew that much. Not if he knew Quark--which he did. Quite well.

"She asked me to get her something that told me what sort of favor Dukat had demanded for his help." Before Odo demanded he get to the point, Quark did. "She asked for an aphrodisiac that worked on Bajoran females, and then felt compelled to assure me that it wouldn't be used on anyone unwilling." Quark looked amused at the idea of needing reassurance on such a matter, but Odo ignored the ethical differences between Ferengi and Bajorans, instead zeroing in on the heart of the matter.

"That means Dukat asked for a sexual favor in return for his assistance, and that she was unable to turn him down as she would have a demand for the establishment of a Cardassian garrison," Odo concluded. Quark nodded. "And the only way she could bring herself to honor the agreement was to use something to force her to respond favorably to whatever male happened to be around. Which in this case would be Dukat."

If Quark found the entire situation mildly distasteful, it was obvious that Odo was utterly repulsed by it. "I wonder if Dukat is aware of the lengths that Major Kira has gone to in order to meet his demands," the station's constable mused.

"I don't know what you remember about Dukat's personal habits during the Occupation, but I know this much," Quark interjected firmly. "He was no rapist."

Odo nodded his agreement. He refrained from commenting on how willing Dukat's women might have been had Dukat not been in a position of absolute power over them, but in essence Quark was correct. Dukat had never used force to bring a woman to his bed. "So the chances are good that Dukat is unaware of the lengths to which Major Kira is going in order to uphold her end of the bargain."

"It's a safe bet," Quark agreed. "Not that he's above a little extortion to get what he wants, but if nothing else his pride would take a beating if he found out the only way Kira could do this is not only through blackmail, but also through drugging herself." His eyes lit up. "In fact, if you'd be willing to give me enough time to set up a betting pool--no, on second thought," he interrupted himself hastily at Odo's black expression, "that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Sorry, instinct took over there for a minute."

It was a struggle, but Odo finally gave a curt nod in acceptance of Quark's apology for his lapse. Habit and instinct could be extremely difficult to overcome, and Odo was willing to overlook it. This time. Besides, he was impressed by the fact that Quark had come to him at all regarding this matter--especially since, by doing so, he lost out on an unprecedented opportunity for a little blackmail himself. Not that he was about to tell Quark any of that; no sense in letting the Ferengi think he could impress Odo, it might give him ideas. "Perhaps I should speak to Dukat when he arrives," he murmured instead.

Quark nodded, then licked his lips and glanced around nervously. "Listen, Odo, I know you don't owe me any favors," he began.

"Quite the opposite, I should think," the security chief interjected dryly. "But don't worry, Quark. Major Kira will not hear of your involvement from me--unless, of course, I get the impression that she's being blackmailed by you. Then all bets, as Chief O'Brien would put it, are off." His smile did nothing to dispel the faint air of menace underlying his words, nor would he want it to. He still hadn't figured out Quark's angle, but there was no doubt that the little money-grubber had one.

Quark ignored the implied threat, waving it away dismissively and responding only to the security chief's promise. After all, Odo threatened him as a matter of routine. He grinned as well, more sincerely than Odo but not by much. "It's not so much that I'm worried about repercussions, you understand. It's just that I have a reputation to maintain. If word got around that I had second thoughts on a deal with as much profit potential as this one, I'd be ruined."

"On those grounds alone I should go straight to Major Kira's quarters and confront her," was Odo's prompt response. At the alarmed expression that came over Quark's face, however, he gave his own dismissive wave. "Don't look so worried, Quark, your secret is safe with me no matter what your motivation for sharing it. Major Kira would hardly welcome my interference in her private business, no matter how well intentioned."

"That's absolutely right," Quark rushed in, trying to hide the relief in his voice. "We both agree that it's best she doesn't know about any of this. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to take care of--and that reputation I have will hardly be spared if anyone catches me talking to you here after hours." He grinned again, then jerked a thumb at the door. "So beat it."

Odo deliberately formed a pair of Vulcan eyebrows, just so he could raise one in disdain. "Your reputation means nothing to me, Quark, I thought I just made that clear. Mine, however, means a great deal to me, and I am just as eager to end this conversation as you are." He paused, cleared his throat uncomfortably, then looked away as he added, "Thank you." He left the way he came, before Quark could respond to his last words, and it was just as well he did.

"He said thank you," Quark muttered after Odo reverted to his gelatinous form and exited through an air vent. "That means he owes me. This may not work out as badly as I thought."

He was still calculating to what degree Odo might be beholden to him for this information when an unexpected sound from behind caused him to start nervously. He whirled around, only to be confronted by the sight of his brother, Rom, emerging from the back room, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "Rom! What are you still doing here?" he demanded, partially relieved but uneasy all the same. After all, who knew what Rom had heard?

"I-I fell asleep in the storeroom," the other Ferengi squeaked, alarmed at the overtone of menace in Quark's voice. "I'm sorry, brother, but I did finish my work first. I was just going to my quarters. I didn't realize you were still here."

"You've been asleep the entire time?" Rom nodded. "Good," Quark sighed with relief. "I mean, you know how I feel about you watching me do the books." Rom nodded again, but only out of habit, since he had no idea what his brother was talking about. Quark often said things that had no bearing on reality, and Rom knew from painful experience that it was best to act as if he understood what his brother meant. Before he could say anything, however, Quark rushed on. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here. I've, er, finished with the receipts," he lied, thumping the data padd for emphasis.

Rom merely nodded again before heading obediently for the door, Quark following after a moment spent staring suspiciously at Rom's retreating back. After all, his brother had occasionally shown flashes of intelligence--and not just around broken machinery. His business instincts might be recessive at best, but every now and then they revealed themselves. Was tonight such a time? "Naah," Quark decided after another moment, then heaved himself to his feet and followed his brother out the door.

It was out of his hands now, his outraged business instincts would just have to accept that. The rest of him was feeling nothing but relief. He'd done as Major Kira had asked, gotten her what she wanted, so technically she still owed him. He would just have to make sure that nothing he asked of her could be construed as blackmail by Odo, should he ever find out. And of course Odo still owed him for the information Quark had given him, another plus. Even Garak owed Quark, to a lesser degree, for being given the opportunity to ruin Dukat's plans without any threat to himself. Dukat, the way Quark saw it, was the only person involved in this situation who _didn't_ owe him--or did he? Quark thought about if for a moment. Looked at from one point of view, Dukat actually did owe him, not only because his pride had been salvaged, but because he'd been spared the even more important agony of not receiving what he'd bargained for. Why, they should all be thanking Quark! With a satisfied smile, he locked the doors to the bar, then clapped his brother on the back in a heartily exaggerated fashion as they headed for their quarters.

Truly, it had been a good night.


	7. No Pressure

**The Next Morning**

Odo paced around his spartan quarters, his mind gnawing endlessly at the problem Quark had dumped in his figurative lap. What should he do about it? He dismissed the question of whether he had any right to do anything at all; no matter how Nerys would react to his interference, he still felt it was his duty as a friend, if nothing else, to stop her from doing something so contrary to her nature. All to fulfill an over-inflated sense of duty on her own part. He ignored the tiny voice jeering that his own sense of duty was hardly under-worked.

"Concentrate, Odo," he admonished himself as he forced his thoughts away from the ethical dilemma he refused to acknowledge he was facing. "How can you do something about this without letting Nerys know that you know? Or letting anyone else know, for that matter?" He considered the idea of sneaking into her quarters while she was out, stealing the vial, and sneaking back out before she returned, but discarded it. For one thing, he had no doubt that it was well hidden, and it was very possible that she wasn't letting it any further away than her own person. For another thing, it still wouldn't solve the larger problem; she would simply find another way to force herself to go through with it. Which left him where he started: How was he to deal with this matter?

His brooding thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of the door. "Come," he called out, and somehow wasn't surprised to see Commander Sisko standing in the doorway, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Odo, I only have a minute, I'm overdue for my shuttle." Actually, by Odo's estimates the commander still had about five minutes before he was scheduled to leave, but by Sisko's standards, that was late. "I need to talk to you about Major Kira before I go."

The security chief nodded. "Of course you do, Commander." At Sisko's inquiring look, he added, "She seems to be a favorite topic of discussion lately."

Sisko still looked puzzled, but Odo merely gestured for him to continue without further elaboration. Accepting that the answer he'd received was all Odo was going to give him, Sisko did so. "I'm sure you've heard by now that when Gul Dukat gave us the codes to save the station, he spoke privately with Major Kira first."

Odo nodded. "I've also heard that Dukat was apparently feeling rather altruistic that night, that he made no demands in exchange for his help."

"No political demands, at least," Sisko corrected. "Any personal demands or private agreements they may or may not have reached, however, are officially none of my business. However…"

"However, you feel that anything Major Kira may have agreed to may not be in her own best interest, is that it, Commander?"

Sisko nodded again. "Whether or not it's any of my business, I'm not entirely comfortable about the situation. Unfortunately I haven't had the luxury of being able to devote any time to it. Something happened, something she's not telling me, and quite frankly, it's exactly as you say. I don't want to pry, but I can't leave it alone."

Odo grunted. "I see. And you wish me to look into the situation for you?"

Sisko spread his hands helplessly. "If you could, Constable. I suppose I could be imagining things, but I don't think so. I would do something about it myself if I had the time; the Hitari trade negotiations just hit another snag, and naturally I'm the only one either side will accept as a mediator, which is why I'm off to Bajor at the crack of dawn." He'd thought his troubles were finally over when the two parties had reached a tentative agreement and headed to Bajor to finalize things, but of course it couldn't be that easy. His presence was "requested" to make sure no one tried anything at the last minute.

"I have had concerns of my own," Odo allowed, although he avoided mentioning that they'd only cropped up in the last few hours, and then only because of Quark's information; he'd been far too busy this week himself to have the luxury of delving into his friends' personal lives, and hadn't been privy to any of the information he was now receiving. "I will look into it for you, Commander," he promised. "The possibility concerns me as well."

There was an unmistakable flash of relief in Sisko's eyes as he thanked Odo. He hesitated, then added, "Due to the delicacy of this situation, of course I understand that whatever you discover will be confidential in nature. As long as you feel that station security isn't being compromised in some way, I trust you to deal with this situation, and I also trust you to tell me only what you feel necessary."

Good. He understood the need for discretion; Odo had been searching for a delicate way to suggest just such a thing himself. "Of course." Odo waited for the door to his quarters to close behind Sisko before allowing a brief, satisfied smile to cross his face. The commander's request erased any lingering doubts as to the appropriateness of his interference in what Major Kira would consider an intensely private matter. After all, if the station commander requested that interference, then there was obviously some question of station security. Now all he had to do was decide on a strategy.

Confronting Kira was out, not only because she wouldn't appreciate anyone's interference in her private life, but also because it wouldn't do anything to change matters. She felt obligated to carry out her part of the devil's bargain she'd made with Dukat, and Odo knew from experience how difficult it would be to change her mind once she'd resolved to do something. No matter how personally distasteful that something might be.

No, the line of attack would, by necessity, have to be through Dukat. The question was, how? Appealing to the Cardassian's sense of decency would be a complete waste of time, as would threatening to expose him. As far as Dukat was concerned, he'd made a private arrangement with Kira, one that had nothing to do with anyone else, and he would feel the same as Major Kira--that it was nobody's business but their own. Besides, any threat of exposure would expose the major as well, and Dukat would know that was the last thing Odo would want to do.

That left one last option--honesty. Tell Dukat everything Odo knew about what Major Kira was planning. Appealing to Dukat's sense of honor in this case would be pointless; appealing to his vanity, however, might yield better results. Yes, that was the way to go.

Odo grunted in satisfaction as he prepared to start his official work day. Dukat would board the station in approximately twelve hours, and Odo would be waiting for him.

**oOo**

Garak watched Sisko leave Odo's quarters, hesitate, look back, then head down the corridor. Just as he'd watched Odo enter Quark's bar earlier, and most conspicuously _not_ leave when Quark and his brother closed up for the night. So the Ferengi had taken the bait, as Chief O'Brien would put it. And Commander Sisko seemed to have finally taken Garak and Bashir's concerns to heart as well and approached Odo on his own. All the better. That meant Garak could keep himself completely out of it, trusting Odo to figure out a way to stop Dukat's plans.

Yes, it was better that he stay out of it. For now.

But one day, Dukat would know exactly who had stopped him. And Garak looked forward to that day.


	8. Cardassian Two Step

**That Night**

Gul Dukat strode down the corridors of _Deep Space Nine_ as if he owned the place. Which, of course, he once had and knew he would again someday. In his mind, it was destined to return to Cardassian control. The wormhole was too valuable a commodity to remain in Federation and Bajoran hands for much longer; sooner or later, something would happen to give his people the advantage. And they would be ready.

Ah, but that was the future. He allowed his mind to dwell on more pleasant topics, more immediate gratification. He was on his way to the private quarters of Kira Nerys to fulfill their bargain. Once that was accomplished, she would be one step closer to truly understanding him and maybe even to changing her mind about him. It had been a fortunate accident of fate that he'd been nearby when he'd received the automated distress signal from the station--a signal bearing his own face. It was equally fortunate that Sisko had been incommunicado during the entire duration of his stay, and that Kira had been forced to deal with him. Most fortunate indeed.

Lost in pleasant anticipation, he didn't see Odo until he nearly bumped into the shapeshifter. "Constable!" he exclaimed, smoothing the irritation out of his voice. "I didn't see you."

"That's because I wasn't there, I was part of the wall. Until I saw you coming, that is," Odo replied blandly. Dukat blinked as he realized that this was no chance meeting, that Odo had been waiting for him, a realization that was confirmed by Odo's next words. "I've been expecting you. Do you have a moment?"

"Actually, I'm in somewhat of a hurry," Dukat hedged, studying Odo through narrowed eyes. "I have an appointment to keep. A personal appointment," he added when Odo eyed the bottle of wine the Cardassian held in one hand. "Nothing that concerns the station's chief of security, I assure you." He pasted a pleasant smile on his face, although he had a feeling it wasn't going to get him out of this. Whatever "this" was.

"That's a matter of opinion," Odo replied, and Dukat's eyes narrowed further. Odo was acting as if he knew the Cardassian's purpose this evening, which was impossible. His liaison with Major Kira was one she definitely would not advertise, if he knew her. Which, of course, he did. It was her knowledge of him that needed enhancing. "Would you mind accompanying me to my office?" It was clear from Odo's tone that this was not a request that could be refused.

Dukat followed suspiciously as Odo strode down the corridor. The shapeshifter was up to something, but Dukat still wasn't certain he knew his real purpose for his visit, and he had no intention of giving up that information if he didn't have to. Odo was a skilled interrogator, but Cardassians wrote the rather impressive book on that subject, and Dukat knew his own skills in that area were up to his race's reputation. However, he was getting ahead of himself. It was entirely possible this had nothing to do with his actual purpose for being on the station; Odo was suspicious by nature, and he might be more interested in assuring himself that Dukat's presence wouldn't interfere in the smooth running of the station.

They entered Odo's office moments later, neither having spoken another word during the walk. When Odo locked the doors and made certain they were alone, however, Dukat felt compelled to speak. "I hope this won't take long, Constable; I do have some rather important matters to take care of this evening." Best to take the aggressor's role from the start, to establish control.

"I'm certain you regard them as such," Odo agreed as he sat behind his desk and indicated that Dukat should take one of the chairs opposite. "However, I believe we need to discuss something first." He showed no sign of feeling as if he were in an inferior position, even though he was sitting while Dukat continued to stand, but he'd always managed to maintain an impressive level of self-control under any circumstances.

"And that would be?" Dukat asked as he finally allowed himself to take the seat Odo had indicated. There was no reason not to, since it was obvious that Odo was not going to allow himself to be intimidated by mere physical means.

"Major Kira," Odo replied, leaning forward in his chair and staring at Dukat's expressionless face. The Cardassian hadn't been caught enough off-guard by his words to give anything away, which meant that he'd anticipated Odo's motives for asking him here. Odo hadn't expected this to be easy. "Major Kira, and the deal you forced her to make last week," he clarified.

Dukat studied Odo for a moment, then allowed a smile to cross his face. "I didn't force her to make any deals," he countered, leaning back in his chair comfortably, his mind racing. _How had Odo found out--?_ "I certainly didn't force her to make any deals involving the security of this station, or any of a political nature…"

"I know," Odo interrupted. "Neither the Federation nor Bajor are involved." He coughed politely. "That is, if any deals were made at all."

"As you say," Dukat agreed. "However, that means that any such deals would be of a personal nature," he pointed out. "Personal, and therefore no one's business but ours. If we had, indeed, made any such arrangement. And if we had," he added, "I somehow doubt that Major Kira would have requested your interference in any such matters. I doubt, for instance, that she asked you to speak to me this evening. Did she."

It was not a question, but Odo responded anyway. "No, she did not. And you are correct; she wouldn't do so under the circumstances we've been postulating."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Dukat stood. "If you'll excuse me, Constable, I have an appointment to keep that is anything but hypothetical." He hefted the wine bottle suggestively.

"Are you absolutely certain you wish to do so? Perhaps you might want to hear what I have to say first." Dukat, alerted by Odo's tone, slowly retook his seat and gestured for the shapeshifter to continue. "I realize that what you are saying is true; however, there are circumstances you are unaware of, circumstances that might cause you to reconsider your actions this evening. After all," he added, "I know you're a very proud man. Are you so certain you wish to have that legendary Cardassian pride battered?"

"My pride?" Dukat was intrigued, in spite of himself. "In what manner?"

"I wonder how willing you would be to continue your original plans if you realized that Major Kira apparently feels the only way to meet her obligation to you is by administering an aphrodisiac."

Dukat raised an eye ridge. "I would hardly be in need of such--oh," he interrupted himself as he realized what Odo was telling him. He frowned as he thought through the implications. "Are you certain she would feel justified in going to such an extreme in order to meet this…obligation you are referring to? And how did you come across such information in the first place?"

Odo ignored the last part of the question, as Dukat knew he would. However, he nodded in response to the first part, not allowing himself the luxury of annoyance at Dukat's continued coyness. If that was the only way the Cardassian was willing to play it, he was willing to go along, if only for the sake of expediency. "Quite. All I can tell you is that the information is legitimate; however, Major Kira is unaware of either my knowledge or my involvement in this situation."

"I see," Dukat murmured, then sat there, chin bowed, for a long minute as he digested what Odo was saying-and what he was not saying. "I realize that you hardly have my best interests at heart, Odo, and I also realize which party in this situation you would be concerned about, but you are correct; it would hardly suit my purposes if a drug had to be administered in order to respond to any personal overtures I might make. And I'm going to tell you something else," he added thoughtfully. "Because I do care what some people think of me. Especially you."

"And that would be?" Odo asked. It was his turn to be intrigued in spite of himself; it appeared Dukat was going to offer some sort of justification for his actions, something Odo had never expected to hear. Especially in light of the less-than-straightforward nature of their conversation this evening.

"If I were to make such a proposition to the major, it would not be for the mere satisfaction of having forced her to do something against her will, you do understand that," Dukat said. He waited for Odo's unwilling nod before continuing: "If, and I stress the 'if,' I had required such a favor in return for my assistance with this station, it would only be because I felt it was the only way I could convince Kira to see how…compatible…we are. That we are not so different as she would like to believe. That we can, indeed, become closer in spite of our past," he concluded. "Perhaps even because of it."

Odo didn't bother to keep the disbelief from his face as he listened to Dukat. "And you think a drugged evening's pleasure will make her see that?"

An annoyed look flashed across Dukat's features before he smoothed them back to diplomatic blandness. "I believe we've both agreed that is not a situation I would feel comfortable with."

"Does that mean you no longer feel such an urgent need to keep your appointment this evening?" Odo pressed.

"On the contrary; if it had something to do with Major Kira, I would find it even more necessary to be there," Dukat replied. "If only to ascertain whether or not she had done anything foolish and required…medical assistance."

Odo noted the slight hesitation in Dukat's voice, and his eyes narrowed as he warned: "And if she does require such assistance I would expect you to contact me at once."

"But of course." Dukat shrugged. "As I said, if my business were with Major Kira, and if she were to do something as foolish as you claim, it would be my duty to make sure she received the proper care."

"I would like your word that, should the situation arise, you will, indeed, contact me."

Dukat looked at Odo, then gave a slight nod. "You have that word, Constable. And my word that this is not the way I would have wanted things to turn out. And now," he added, rising from his seat, "if you'll excuse me, I do have some rather urgent business to attend to."

"Of course." Odo stared suspiciously after Dukat as he left the office, wondering if he should follow. He dismissed the thought immediately; Dukat had given his word, and that was one thing the Cardassian held inviolate. Of course, pinning him down long enough to extract that word was never easy, but once given he would never take it back.

Then again, there was always a first time. Odo just hoped this wouldn't turn out to be that first time.


	9. Those Lips, Those Eyes

**oOo**

Kira paced around her quarters, trying not to look at the small vial of blue liquid on her dresser. _J'varh_ worked almost immediately upon ingestion and lasted for several hours, and she wanted to wait until the last possible minute to take it. Before Dukat actually came in, she decided, would still be too soon; she planned to pour it into her drink when the door chimed, then drink a toast with him as soon as he was settled.

She repressed a shudder at the thought of Dukat being "settled" in her quarters; it was certainly a phrase she never expected to hear, especially from herself. But getting him settled tonight, not only allowing him access to her quarters but also anticipating that they would spend an entire night together, was something she was going to have to get used to. At least it would soon be over.

That was the extent of her planning for the evening, that and the dress it had taken her hours to decide on. She fingered a fold of the diaphanous material nervously, wondering if she should change, then reminded herself that it was too late for that. Besides, she had nothing more suitable. She looked herself over one last time in the mirror, examining the flame-colored, floor-length gown critically. It flowed over one shoulder, falling loosely over her breasts before flaring out from her waist to pool at her bare feet. The other shoulder was entirely bare, her arms exposed, which was exactly how she felt at the moment: exposed. Exposed and vulnerable. Even during her first raid as a member of the Shaak'ar resistance cell, when she'd been only 13, she'd been too busy doing what had to be done to worry about her own vulnerability to Cardassian weapons. Now, however, all she could think about was the fact that she'd willingly bargained with a Cardassian--and not just any Cardassian, but _Gul Dukat_--for the right to use her body for his own pleasure. Any vulnerability she was feeling now was nothing compared to the shame she'd feel after the effects of the _J'varh_ wore off and Dukat left her. After he'd collected on the debt she owed him.

She winced at that thought, taking another turn around the room as it reminded her that Quark would also soon be collecting a debt from her. The fact that he was willing to wait to name his price only worried her more--what would he ask? And why hadn't she thought to ask him about it when she received her half of the bargain? She'd spent the better part of the last few days in a haze, it was the only excuse she could think of. If she had, then at least then one of her looming worries would be out of the way. Of course, there were limits to what she was willing to give him. Surely he'd realize that, no matter how desperate she was, she would never agree to do anything that might be considered a betrayal of Bajor or the Federation. She hoped it wouldn't be anything more complicated than him asking her turn a blind eye to certain of his activities, or to persuade Odo to do so at critical junctures. She might be able to bring herself to do that, once, if she could be assured that it wouldn't pose a danger to the station or anyone on it.

The sound of the door chime interrupted her nervous speculation, and she started as if she'd heard a weapon fire. She forced herself to stand completely still and took a deep, calming breath before speaking. "Come in."

Dukat stopped just inside the doorway and looked her up and down with frank admiration, using what she would no doubt interpret as a strictly sexual appraisal to cover his primary intent: examining her for signs that she'd already drugged herself. Her breathing was normal, if a tad accelerated, but more due to nerves, he judged, than anything else. She was slightly flushed, another sign of her nervous state, but he'd seen women under the influence of _J'varh_ before--at least, he assumed that was the aphrodisiac she'd obtained, since it was the most potent one ever engineered to work on Bajorans--and she was nowhere near the state of feverish intoxication it produced upon ingestion. That meant she hadn't had time to do anything drastic yet. Good. Time to act his part. "That's a lovely dress," he said approvingly. "I've never seen it before. Did you obtain is just for our evening together?"

Kira glared at him. "I wasn't aware you kept such a close watch on my wardrobe, especially since I don't believe you've seen me in anything but my uniform since we kicked your asses off Bajor."

Dukat cocked his head to one side. "So you're saying you've had it all along?" It was so much fun to bait her…

"I've never worn it and never will again after tonight," she retorted angrily, then snapped her lips together, closed her eyes, and forced a deep breath to try and calm herself. "What are you doing here so early?"

Dukat shook his head. "I'm sorry, did we set an exact time? If so, it must have slipped my mind."

Kira muttered something about Cardassians and promptness, but Dukat let it pass; it didn't sound particularly complimentary. Instead, he strolled around the room as if examining it, fully aware of Kira's eyes on him as he did so. Not that he felt her gaze was friendly; on the contrary, he knew it for what it was. One predator watching another that had entered her territory. "Nerys, your quarters are quite nice. A bit on the austere side, but nice."

"Thank you," Kira ground out. Good, he was continuing to get under her skin. If he couldn't have the evening he planned, the least he could do was irritate her as much as possible. It was her normal reaction to him, and he was willing to indulge it for once. He glanced over at the sofa, then looked back at her and waited. "Would you like to sit?" she finally asked, taking the hint when he allowed the silence to continue.

"Why, thank you," Dukat replied heartily, as if the invitation were sincere and not prompted by him. "I don't mind if I do." He sat down and leaned back comfortably on her sofa, hiding an amused smile as she pointedly sat in the small chair opposite his. One hand was held casually by her side, and Dukat hid another smile as he divined what exactly she was holding. He calculated the odds of her reaction if he suddenly pounced across the short distance separating them, acting surprised and shocked when she dropped the vial, but decided against such a tactic, amusing though it might be. Her first instinct would probably be to hit him, and he would like to come out of this evening with as little physical injury as possible. Not to mention injury to that legendary Cardassian pride Odo had referred to earlier. No, another tactic was required, and he knew what it had to be.

"I believe the next question is, would you care for a drink?" Kira nearly gasped aloud when Dukat spoke this time, her eyes involuntarily going to the small table under her viewport and the carefully arranged tray holding a wine bottle and two glasses. Then her gaze slid back toward him, and she realized he was proffering a bottle of his own, one she hadn't realized he was holding until now--which only showed how unnerved she was. But she could see that what he was offering was superior to the brand and year she'd chosen. Leave it to Dukat to have impeccable taste in non-Cardassian wines, she thought irritably, and leave it to him to get her so rattled she nearly forgot what she had planned for herself. She could curse him for coming a half an hour earlier than she'd expected, for putting her off enough that she let him enter before she'd placed the _J'varh _in her own drink. And now he was making it even more difficult by offering his own bottle. "Nerys? Is there something wrong?" He glanced down at the label in mock concern. "I trust this is an acceptable vintage?" He glanced over at the wine she'd chosen, and she could tell by the expression on his face that he expected her to accept his offering instead.

This time, however, Dukat was not going to get his own way. "I'd rather drink my own, thank you," she said through gritted teeth as she rose abruptly to her feet. It was obvious his continued use of her first name really bothered her. Dukat made a mental note to do so as often as possible in the future, then watched in quiet amusement as she made her way to the viewport, one hand still held casually in the folds of her gown.

He waited until she had opened the silvery decanter before rising and approaching her as quietly as he could. Something told her he was there, however, some small sound or her own wound-up nerves. She stiffened, but before she could turn he touched her lightly on the arm. "Would you like me to pour?"

Kira turned quickly, nearly bumping into him as she did so. Dukat grasped her arm, ostensibly to steady her, then tightened his grip as he "noticed" she was palming an open vial. He pulled her arm around so he could see the small vial better. "What's this?" he demanded as he used his superior strength to force it from her grasp. "Poison, Nerys? I would never have expected it of you--not during peacetime," he amended. "And certainly not to get out of our bargain. Frankly, I'm rather disappointed."

"I'm not trying to poison you," Kira denied, trying and failing to jerk her arm out of his grasp.

"Ah, something to drug me with then, so you can somehow substitute false memories, make me think that we were together when in fact I slept all night on your floor instead?" he pressed, enjoying the game.

"No, I gave my word," Kira shot back, stung by the accusation. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Actually, now that I can see it better, what it looks like is _J'varh_," he replied, peering at the vial suspiciously before turning his searching gaze on her face. "Am I wrong?"

She stared sullenly down at her feet, then back up at him. This wasn't going at all the way she planned, and she was furious with herself for not moving more quickly in the beginning. Instead of simply telling him to come in, she should have gone to the table and poured the drinks first, then handed him a glass as soon as he walked in the door. Then all of this would be well on its way to being over by now. Instead, she'd been discovered. _Sloppy work, Nerys_, she could mentally hear any one of a half-dozen of her former Resistance mates chiding her. "No," she reluctantly replied as Dukat repeated his last question, this time with an impatient shake of her arm. "You're not."

Dukat released his grasp and stepped away, pacing around the room in feigned agitation. "Were you truly intending to take it?" he finally demanded.

"I'd hoped to do so before you arrived," Kira admitted, her eyes narrowed as she followed his pacing figure. What was he up to? "That way you'd get what you wanted. A willing partner." She practically spat out the last words.

"A willing partner, yes; one drugged to the point of not caring who she slept with--no," he snapped. "Is that truly the only way you felt capable of fulfilling our agreement?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes, it was."

"You despise me that much." Kira merely raised an eyebrow at that, and Dukat half-smiled, then nodded in defeat. "Very well. Then I release you from the agreement."

Kira felt her jaw drop. "You what?" He couldn't be saying what it sounded like he was saying.

Then again, maybe he could. "You heard me," Dukat replied. "I release you. Until you are able to come to me of your own free will, that is," he amended. "When you are capable of doing that, I will be ready to accept you. Until then," he smiled and shrugged, "I can wait."

"You'll be waiting a long time, Dukat," Kira warned him when she felt capable of speaking again. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing--did he actually believe what he was saying? He seemed to, and his next words confirmed that.

"I'm a patient man, Nerys," he replied softly, holding her gaze for a long moment. Without warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer, depending on her shock to keep her from immediately shoving him away as he allowed himself this one indulgence. He put everything he had, everything he felt and couldn't say, into the kiss, savoring the taste of her, knowing the contact would be brief.

Seconds into the kiss, she came out of her shock and and pulled away from him, jerking herself out of his grasp, turning her face away and stumbling back a step, face white, eyes wide. Before he could do or say anything, without telegraphing the movement, she punched him. Hard.

Dukat stumbled back, wiping blood from the corner of his lip, but to Kira's fury, he was smiling. "I suppose I deserved that," he murmured.

"You deserve more than that, you son of a bitch," she snarled, ignoring the pain in her bloodied knuckles. "Once you said the deal was off, so was your right to touch me." She was breathing heavily, face flushed, mouth parted, and he was almost tempted to kiss her again, but he restrained himself. She was right, after all.

"Someday you'll understand me better," was all he said. "And when you do, then you may find that our bargain isn't as bad as you seem to think it is. When that happens, when you truly begin to understand me, I will be ready for you." With that, he bowed and turned toward the door. "I'll see myself out."

Kira stared at the door for a long time after it closed behind him. She continued to marvel at Dukat's apparent belief that the two of them were somehow meant to be together. What could he possibly be thinking? Although that kiss had certainly given her an inkling; she'd never been kissed like that before, with such searing intensity, as if she could literally feel his passion for her sizzling against her lips…

She closed that thought off with another snarl, this time at disgust for her own split-second reaction. So Dukat had kissed her with what felt like a great deal of sincerity. So what. Whatever feelings he might have for her certainly weren't reciprocated. She'd assumed he merely desired the use of her body for a single night, but now it seemed he wanted more from her. That he expected some sort of…emotional involvement. Was he really that deluded that he expected she would willingly come to him one day? It was a mindboggling thought, as she'd once heard Miles O'Brien say. Absolutely mindboggling.

But not mindboggling enough that she was willing to give Dukat or his delusions any more thought. She'd already spent more than enough energy on this whole situation, she decided as she stripped off the dress in revulsion and headed for her shower stall. Dukat was gone, the heavens would spin to a stop before she ever came to him of her own free will, and that, as far as she was concerned, was that.

She paused on the way to the bathroom, glancing down at the hand that still held the small vial that had nearly been her undoing--and had ultimately acted as her savior. If she'd know Dukat would react this way, she never would have had to use it, or even come as close as she had. So perhaps it was just as well she hadn't been able to do things the way she'd planned. Whatever Quark demanded of her, she decided, was more than adequate payment for the usefulness of the drug, without it ever having passed her lips. She started moving again, this time heading for the disposal chute on the wall near the replicator.

As she was about to drop it in, however, she hesitated. Yes, she was grateful for the use of the _J'varh_, but didn't Quark already owe her far more than she could ever owe him? Technically he had no right to ask her for favors, no matter how quickly he'd gotten her what she needed. Now that she was able to think clearly again, without the threat of Dukat's physical presence looming over her, she could see that her best move would be to get the _J'varh_ to Odo, letting it slip how she acquired it. That would certainly keep Quark too busy to ask her for favors--or force him to ask one particular favor, one having to do with getting him out of trouble for harboring an illegal substance. If she handled it right, she could get Odo to release Quark without anyone becoming suspicious.

Yes, that was the way to do it. Kira smiled and slowly pulled her hand away from the chute, looking down at the _J'varh_. Getting Odo to put pressure on Quark and forcing him to ask her to take care of the matter as his payment was the best way to handle it. He would know how Odo got the bottle, even if she got it to the security chief anonymously, but would be unable to prove that Kira had anything to do with it without implicating himself further. Even if he tried to convince Odo that he'd procured it for her, the chances of the shapeshifter believing him were vanishingly small--and the chances that Quark would be forced to ask for her help would increase accordingly.

It would be a wonderful way to end this entire incident, and none would be the wiser.


	10. Loose Ends

**oOo**

Dukat passed Odo as he headed for his ship. He'd been expecting the shapeshifter to be lurking about. He debated for a moment the idea of simply continuing on as if he hadn't seen the security chief, then dismissed it. The constable could be annoyingly persistent when he wanted something. "Why Odo, imagine meeting you here."

"Yes, what an interesting coincidence," Odo agreed smoothly. "I gather you're on your way to your quarters now?"

"Back to my ship, actually, since I've concluded my business here on the station," Dukat replied with a forced smile. Neither of them commented on the fact that they were in the area of the habitat ring reserved for Bajoran and Starfleet personnel and their families. Which was just as well; Dukat wasn't sure he was up to more sparring with Odo, not after the performance he'd just given Major Kira.

Odo studied his face for a moment. "You're injured. Perhaps you should see Dr. Bashir before you go."

Odo sounded suspicious, as well he might. He no doubt was concerned that his own part in this evening's machinations had been revealed, and if Major Kira was even now, what was the term? Oh, yes, gunning for him. Humans had such a quaint turn of phrase at time. Quaint, but apt. "I'm fine, just a minor…misunderstanding."

He hid another smile while he briefly toyed with the idea of keeping the shapeshifter in suspense, before dismissing it. Odo would simply persist until he found out what he wanted to know, and Dukat was too drained from his encounter with Nerys to want to drag this out any longer, too disappointed at how things had turned out, even with the kiss as a small compensation.

The plain fact of the matter was, he felt a sense of gratitude to Odo for informing him of Nerys' plans, however he'd had discovered them in the first place. He supposed he owed it to the security chief to give him a straight answer.

Sort of.

"Despite the…misunderstanding," he said lightly, "I can honestly say that things did, indeed, turn out as I had predicted. As I said, my business on this station is concluded, and my ship will be departing in the morning." He offered a slight incline of the head by way of indicating the conversation was over. "And now, if you'll excuse me…"

Odo watched him go, then hesitated a moment before returning to his quarters, debating whether or not to stop by Kira's on the way. He decided against the idea; no matter what excuse he gave, the timing would be far too coincidental, and her suspicions would be aroused. Not that she would believe him to be in cahoots with Dukat, but she might begin to wonder about Dukat's abrupt about-face, and that wouldn't do. No, she was better off never knowing his part in all this.

Instead, he headed for Quark's bar, an anticipatory smile on his face. It hadn't taken much for him to figure out which aphrodisiac Major Kira had acquired from Quark, and _J'varh_ was still a controlled substance, at least in Bajoran space. It wouldn't hurt to remind Quark about those facts, to let him sweat a little, as Chief O'Brien would put it.

He strolled along; the evening, after all, was still young-and there was nothing he enjoyed more than tormenting Quark.

**Epilogue**

Odo was waiting as Sisko stepped off the shuttle two days later. "Commander."

"Constable," Sisko returned the greeting. "It's good to be back."

Odo fell into step as the station commander continued walking. "Was your mission successful?"

Sisko nodded. "Finally, after many concessions from both sides, a trade agreement has been reached between Bajor and the Hitari. Now that they are finally down to merely agreeing on language rather than content, I have been graciously informed that my services are no longer required." He paused. "At least, my services are no longer required in that matter. Is there anything here I need to concern myself with? For instance, that matter we discussed before I left. Has it been dealt with?" He tried to sound casual, but Odo could hear the deep concern in Sisko's voice.

"Everything's been taken care of, Commander," Odo assured him. "The Maquis activity has died down, station repairs have helped reduce the rash of petty theft and pilfering that was occurring, and that final matter was concluded satisfactorily."

"Good," was Sisko's heart-felt response. "I had a feeling you'd be able to take care of it." He stopped, held out his hand and shook Odo's warmly. "I knew I could count on you." He patted Odo on the shoulder and smiled, then turned toward a side corridor. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone I promised to see as soon as I returned."

Odo watched Sisko head down the corridor toward the quarters he shared with his son, Jake. A son who had seen very little of his father recently, and who would be more than happy to see him safely home again. "All's well that end's well," Odo murmured.

No doubt that was how Chief O'Brien would have put it.


End file.
